There's an arrow in your butt!
Here's when Fiona discovers there's an arrow in Shrek's butt in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Shrek: Hold the phone Donkey Donkey: Of! Shrek: Whoa, whoa, hold on now! Where did that come from? Fiona: What? Shrek: That! Back there. That was amazing! Applejack: No kiddin'! Ya done whooped all them whipper snappers like they were nothin'! Shrek: Where did you learn that? Fiona: Well... Chuckles When one lives alone, uh, one has to learn these things in case there's a... something There's an arrow in your butt! Shrek: What? it Oh, would you look at that? Umbreon: I bet that arrow must've ricocheted off the trees and went straight into you. Fiona: Oh, no. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Donkey: Why, what's wrong? Fiona: Shrek's hurt. Donkey: Shrek's hurt, Shrek's hurt?! Oh, no, Shrek's gonna die! Shrek: Donkey, I'm okay. Donkey: You can't do this to me, Shrek, I'm too young for you to die! Keep your legs elevated, Turn your head and cough, does anyone know the Heimlich? Fiona: Donkey! Calm down. Syleon: Shrek is not gonna die, the arrow didn't penitrate anything vital. Shrek: If you want to help Shrek, run into the woods and find me a blue flower with red thorns. Donkey: Blue flower, red thorns. Okay, I'm on it. Blue flower, red thorns. continuing saying it Don't die, Shrek. If you see a long tunnel, stay away from the light! Both: Donkey! Donkey: Oh, yeah. Right. Blue flower, red thorns, Blue flower, red thorns. Thomas: Maybe we should go with Donkey, and make he gets the right one. then chuffs off and then Percy follows shortly after Shrek: What are the flowers for? Fiona: For getting rid of Donkey. Shrek: Ah. Fiona: Now you hold still and I'll yank this thing out. (grabs the arrow but Shrek yelps in pain when she barely tugs it] Shrek: Ow! Hey! Easy with the yankin'! Fiona: Well, I'm sorry, but... but it has to come out. Now let me... (goes to grab it again) Shrek: No, no! It's tender! (moves away) Would.. Would you.. Fiona: Now, hold on! (tries to grab it again) Shrek: What you're doing is the opposite of helping! Fiona: Don't move! Shrek: Hey! Look! (grabs Fiona's face) Time out! Fiona: Hey! Would you... (Shrek lets her go) MM!! Okay, what do you propose we do? that goes on, Donkey is still searching for the flowers in question (But he is currently among blue flowers with red thorns) Donkey: Blue flower, red thorns, Blue flower, red thorns. This would be so much easier if I wasn't color blind! Blue flower, red thorns, Blue flower, red thorns. Rainbow: (trying to hold back her laughter) Should we tell him? Puffer: Naw, let's give him a few more minutes. Terence: Hold on, I just realized something. If Donkey says he's color blind, then how does he know that Shrek is green? Shrek: OW!! Donkey: Hold on Shrek, I'm coming! the flowers and thorns and runs back to them Mitzi: Oh my, that arrow must've lodge itself deeper in Shrek than we thought. Pepper Clark: We better go back. return to Shrek and Fiona as Shrek is laying on his front as Fiona tugs on the arrow Shrek: OW!! Not good! Fiona: Okay, okay, I can almost see the head. (pulls out some more) Shrek: Ooh! Fiona: Just about... Shrek: Ow! (flips over, inadvertently making Fiona land on him as if they were cuddling) Fiona: Ooh! 2 then notice the position they're in and awkwardly look at each other Donkey: (clears throat) Rarity: Um, we weren't interrupting anything, were we? (flutters her eyes innocently) Shrek: Nothing happened! Fiona off him We we're just uh... Donkey: Look, if you want to be alone, all you had to do was ask. Okay? Shrek: Oh, come on! That's the last thing on my mind! Fiona: (sighs in frustration) Shrek: The princess here, was just... Fiona yanks it out of Shrek Shrek: groans Fiona: (waves the arrow triumphantly as she gives Shrek a smirk) Shrek: (moaning) Ow...... Sweetie Belle: Well, at least the arrow's out. Donkey: Hey, what's that? (nervously chuckles) (stutters) Is that blood? (faints) come over the Donkey as Shrek lifts him up as "My Beloved Monster" is playing in the background. And we see several things on their adventure such as Shrek pushing down a top of a tree to make it fall over a small brook, with our heroes to walk on it, but Shrek lets go the tree, causing it to swing back into its upright position. And Donkey is tossed into the air and lands on the ground. Afterwards, there was a moment when they're walking on a field with bugs circling Shrek as he tries to swat them away, but Fiona catches them all with a spider web, and presents it to Shrek as a drumstick, who then eats it. Another time Shrek catches a frog, blowing it up like a balloon and presenting it to Fiona. In return, Fiona grabs a snake, blowing it up, fashioning it into a balloon animal and presenting it to Shrek. As they walk on, they begin pushing each other, and Shrek pushes Fiona in a bush as Fiona throws a stick at him with Donkey and the others running up, as the frog and snake float in the air Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes